Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-n+19)-3(7-5n)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-n+19}{)} - 3(7-5n) $ $ {4n-76} - 3(7-5n) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 4n-76 {-3(}\gray{7-5n}{)} $ $ 4n-76 {-21+15n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4n + 15n} {-76 - 21}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {19n} {-76 - 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {19n} {-97}$ The simplified expression is $19n-97$